User talk:Szemi
Just talking to me Hi, welcome to Powerpuff Girls Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Badhuff Girls page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Moli.wikia (help forum | blog) News from Szemi *Some of my Viletown counterpart ideas are already done! Chatting with... StarNicole Welcome to this Wikia.If you need help,go to my talk page http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:StarNicole an d thx for deleting the "Badhuff Girls". StarNicole 16:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) *Ok! StarNicole 17:35, February 1, 2012 (UTC) *No,i'm not angry.If you don't need some help,you can be my friend :) StarNicole 20:32, February 1, 2012 (UTC) *Ok :) i can keep secrets and I have know secets right now (just saying) StarNicole 20:38, February 1, 2012 (UTC) *Cool, I have the popularest B;log on this wiki StarNicole 20:43, February 1, 2012 (UTC) *I said my Blog it's popular because it's the top Blog! :D I also have an secret. StarNicole 20:53, February 1, 2012 (UTC) *Ok :( I don't have an Wikia StarNicole 21:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) *It's ok! StarNicole 21:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) *1.I'm totally not going to delete my blog 2.I didn't make this page.When i joined this Wikia,the wikia made the Talk Page for me! StarNicole 21:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC) *Ok! And I did remove because when I clicked it,It shows The PowerPunk Girls. StarNicole 22:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) *I am glad :) StarNicole 22:06, February 1, 2012 (UTC) *Hehe! lol StarNicole 22:09, February 1, 2012 (UTC) *I do understand! :D StarNicole 13:08, February 2, 2012 (UTC) *Ok.I'm so sorry.Did you like the profile picture I puted on your Profile? StarNicole 20:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) *Ok! StarNicole 21:02, February 2, 2012 (UTC) *It feels like your copying me? You did the same thing I did on your talk page but it's ok! ;) StarNicole 21:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) *Ok! You didn't copy me :| StarNicole 23:24, February 2, 2012 (UTC) *I get it now! Your can stop talking about this. StarNicole 15:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *Ok! StarNicole 15:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *Ever since July, 2011, I've had so much trouble finding the difference between the snafu fancomic Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and the original Powerpuff Girls. Those days I've been searching all over the Internet to see if I could find any differences between the Original Powerpuff Girls characters and their doujinshi counterparts (although they look different from each other). But day after day I kept letting others make me believe that they are they same character, depsite the fact I went on Fanpop.com and realized that they are many verisons of the original Powerpuff Girls. Now I'm sitting here worrying that I'll never stay a fan of the original Powerpuff Girls again because I didn't differentiate between the original Powerpuff Girls and their doujinshi versions. So here's what I want to know: What do the characters in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi have that their TV versions in the original Powerpuff Girls don't have? Zoren.pierce15 April 18, 2012 (UTC)